User talk:Hyena12
Just use the bakugan you have, abilities you have and/or made up, and have fun wid it. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed 17:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) BRAWL LIKE YOU NEVAH DONE BRAWLED BEFORE!! i will take care of the rest. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed 17:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) to think, to dream, to have everyone here at the right time. When everyone is here, i will tell you when we can do it. the RAYNE duo haven't been up here since the other day. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. 19:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) go for it. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 20:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Ask his help you should not, create the site he did not. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 20:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :He doesn't havbe any power he shall be gone in an hour. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 20:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :We are going to try to have another episode in about an hour. are you going to be here? THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 21:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :ok. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 21:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :i could make one that looks like a naga. i just won't be able to actually have it change attribute from a basic naga to a pyrus. you do understand right? THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 22:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :hey, hows it going? THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 12:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :well, i just woke up and YOU GOT IN MY LAB???????????????????????????????????????????????????? THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 12:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :well, you are a royal house-guest. i can live with it. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :First, Corbin=actual name. Second, your welcome MEIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :could we do it with another bakugan, or is your heart set on helios? Oh, SPOILER ALERT, i get every one that is a guest a present next episode. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) how about Quake. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) we will have to wait for at least 2 hours before we can do this, Sarah is asleep. You may be wondering how i know this. I know this because she moved to california, and california is 3 hours behind me which is 7 hours behind you. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ok. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I suggest you look at my page to see the different colors and patterns, because i will be using them more often now that everyone knows. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) and if you have a new emotion color and pattern, go ahead and add it. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) your welcome and thank you. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) i've called Rayne, but he won't pick his phone up. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 16:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) hows the weather there? THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 20:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) don't worry, it's just an OOMOO THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 20:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) want to do the next episode? THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 20:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Why do you ask? THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 20:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I guess it's my turn to feed Rochiro......... with a stick.......... connected to a basic Infernion... THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) (blinks to pale green with an hour glass) THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) OR, (blinks to gold with a star) i could just get an Infernion to do it. for the BOTH of us. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Good plot twist yesterday. That ...... was....... EPIC!!!! THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) i will ONLY do a movie if i have a soundtrack with ONE, just ONE Slipknot song. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 13:58, June 30, 2010 (UTC) i HATE it when they do that. we were in the middle of SOMETHING!!!!!!! THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 14:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) YEAH!!!!!!! Someday we can make an episode where we test Rochiro!!!!!! It would be cool!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, why not The next one. It is going to called "Kindred Chaos", and we both know probably the most chaotic thing in the castle other then my working with tools is Rochiro. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 14:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) YEAH!!!!!!! Thats another great plot!!!!!!!!!!! You sure have lots of imagination Airzel!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) it never seems to end. I think it would be cool if we could get SpinMaster to make our Bakugan a reality. With the Specialized infernions being one-of-a-kind with your Bakugan. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 14:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) YEAH!!!!!!!!! That would be cool!!!!!!!!!!! But before doing anything, how does Rochiro get out of the cage? Is the lock broken? Maybe... THE LOCK IS BROKEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 14:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I was just thinking the plot how does Rochiro get out... Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) he didn't have enough for dinner. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 14:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) That´s a crazy reason!!!!! But it just might work!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) crazy works for me. You and me team up with Lateralus and Inema to put him back in his cage? A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 14:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure!!!!! That works just fine!!!!!!!!! Let´s do it that way!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) want to do it know? A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 14:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes... If it doesn´t bother you... YES!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) FYI Inema's battle gear is Twin Blitzer. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 15:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) i am going out for lunch. bb in about an hour after my next post. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 15:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) HYENA, I'm HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 17:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) stop know or go to after the shower? A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 19:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) i will be back on later, i have to go. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 20:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) thank you for Kyubiness. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 22:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) you up for another episode? A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 22:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) HYENA, I'M HOME!!!!!! A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 18:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) we can continue tomorrow. i am going to Pizza Hut for dinner, and by time i get back, it will be time for you to go to bed. Good night Hyena. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 21:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) HYENA!!!!!!!!!!! EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 16:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) aww my little hyena was caged up all night. A.O.H. / my team is ready for back-up whenever you need it. 14:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) FYI, i am going to sound like my character right here. i don't mean some of this. Love, i would never betray you. you are much to valuable to me. A.O.H. / my team is ready for back-up whenever you need it. 20:30, July 3, 2010 (UTC) i don't plan on it. in fact, i wouldn't even be sent on a mission to do that because Rayne says stuff. A.O.H. / my team is ready for back-up whenever you need it. 20:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ? one thing. i will NEVER spy against you. even if i get kicked out of A.U. nuff sayed A.O.H. / my team is ready for back-up whenever you need it. 20:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) we are doing another episode today. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 21:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) morning. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 13:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC)